$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {-2} \\ {-1} & {1} \\ {-2} & {2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {-1} \\ {-2} & {-1} \\ {3} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}-{-1} & {-2}-{-1} \\ {-1}-{-2} & {1}-{-1} \\ {-2}-{3} & {2}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{5} & {-1} \\ {1} & {2} \\ {-5} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$